Decorative objects are commonplace, particularly during certain holidays. In one example, decorative pumpkins are displayed during Halloween. Such decorative pumpkins may be real pumpkins which are carved and/or hollowed out, with a light or a candle placed inside. Such pumpkins are generally disposed of after the holiday, and a new one is prepared for the next Halloween. Other similar objects may be prepared for different holidays.